Reconstruction
by superfast-pinetree
Summary: One night out on Plastic Beach Cyborg manages to find something quite interesting under a pile of garbage. (Rated T for crude language and a bit of body horror)
1. A Kingdom of Garbage

A small hand covered the handle of a shotgun, metallic fingers tightening delicately around the handle as the holder shifted the gun upwards and towards the quickly darkening sky. They could swear they saw something flying up in front of the orange sky, disappearing behind a cloud. Maybe it was just a hallucination, maybe it was not. But Murdoc sounded pretty freaked out when he apparently saw something flying in the sky. They were sitting a small bit away at the time, not caring whether he was flipping his absolute shit or not. But now he had sent them out to go shoot down anything they saw in the dusk above them; not caring if it was something like a seagull or a plane. Just destroy it. Turn it into a bloody or smoking pile of dead in the ocean or on the beach. Make sure it doesn't blow up the place where they live. Simple enough. Destroy things? That was they're specialty.

Cyborg cocked the shotgun, and with a swift banging sound she shot the bullet, and it did nothing to the thing in the sky. Must of been a plane. What could one bullet do to a plane? Besides, it just seemed to be some sort of airline. Cyborg slowly lowered the gun, watching the plane cruise by. Goodbye plane.

The female was a robotic clone of Noodle, the guitarist of a band called Gorillaz after Noodle's supposed death. Other than looks and voice she wouldn't be considered a exact replica of the guitarist. Cyborg was much more, well, _robotic_ than the other. It was destined, considering that she was in fact an android. But she would consider herself being at least a bit human. She would never be the perfect replacement of Noodle, but something at least a bit human compared to different androids and robots.

She was still focusing her gaze to the sky, observing for more moving objects up behind the clouds or in the horizon. But eventually she decided that there wasn't anything really on this side of the beach, and she lowered her focus to the yellow sand and lapping shore circulating the border of Plastic Beach. Some trash was floating in the water- more garbage lodged in the sand and even more in nasty smelling piles near the house. The piles of garbage just under some of the windows were mostly made of broken liquor bottles and crumpled up pieces of paper, indicating that this was clearly Murdoc's domain. The self-proclaimed Trash King of Plastic Beach. The ruler with his robotic servant and his terrified prisoner, forced to do whatever the King himself wanted. A disgusting ruler with his trash covered kingdom in the middle of the sea.

Cyborg kicked a crumpled pop can aside, and began her journey around the beach to the other side to look some more. Her boots made trekking in the sand harder than normal, and more often than not Cy would trip but swiftly regain her balance and would continue to move like normal. She could distantly hear stuff going on inside the house, some singing and then yelling by Your Majesty himself. Probably recording time, nothing of Cyborg's business. Acknowledging but as well as ignoring the noises above the android rounded around the perimeter of the beach, occasionally looking upwards or occasionally fiddling with her gun. She stopped her moving after about ten minutes, looking upwards to the sky and watching for anything that might be moving. Cyborg had rounded to a shaded area of the beach, under the house above near a small opening to what she imagined would be a small cave inside. The noises of recording and abuse were louder now that she was closer to the building, and she was now very close to a particularly large and smelly pile of rotting garbage, mostly made of broken beer bottles.

The robot leaned backwards, lazily pointing her gun to the now darkened and clear sky, finger rubbing the handle gently as she waited for something to zoom past. Nothing, of course. By now Cyborg was certain it was just a harmless airline. Nothing to be afraid of, Murdoc! She huffed lightly, swinging her foot lazily back and forth, listening to the soft plinks as she hit her heel against a glass bottle. At first nothing, but then when she swung her foot again, it stuck. She could feel something tightening around her ankle.

At first alarm and confusion filled her gaze, and Cyborg instantly ripped her foot from the thing that grabbed it and she whipped around, shotgun raised, and she fired multiple times at whatever had grabbed her. The gun caused glass to shatter everywhere, as well as sand kicking up from the impact of the bullets. Eventually the shots turned into clicks as all the bullets were fired, and the panting Cyborg took back a step, teeth bared as she waited for something to happen.

Sticking from the pile of glass and garbage was a small hand, skin peeled and rotting, leaving a metallic grey color to the hand. Rust covered the fingers and wrist, and the hand was weakly grabbing at anything it could touch; it had taken hold of a particularly sharp piece of glass and was playing with it, fingers audibly creaking as it moved. Cyborg looked at the hand, silent, until she slowly bent downwards, reaching out to gently graze her thumb over the metal appendage.

At the touch it seemed to spasm, before it grabbed Cyborg's hand and began to desperately tug it forward. Cy kept her grip on the hand, but made it so that the metallic hand was still out in the open, so she could watch it. The metal hand at first was just tugging, but slowly stopped, seemingly confused as to why the thing it was holding kept it's ground. The hand seemed to pause, almost curious looking, before it explored the smooth and cold skin with it's own rusted and rough fingers. Cyborg could consider herself amused, and she pulled her own hand away, and bent down lower to the hand to say "Hello?" In her monotone voice.

Almost instantly her ears were greeted with aggressively loud static and her eyes were met with a hand engulfed in crazy spasms, restrained by the glass above it.

There was something under there, something _alive._


	2. Static

On normal occasions Cyborg wouldn't be that too interested in something living under piles of trash. It was normal here, things such as bugs and rodents lived in the garbage and the under the sands of the beach. But it was clear that the rusted appendage was in fact a human hand, rusted and old, maybe- But a humanoid shaped hand none the less. The android got down on her hands and knees, using one hand to pin the hand down and the other to pull out some leather gloves from her belt. "Do not panic." She stated, trying to sound reassuring to the rotting hand that was trying it's best to wiggle and squirm away. For some odd reason to her, the hand interested her. In any other case she would completely ignore the hand and continue on her way, but she for some reason wanted to see what was underneath the pile. Maybe it was the shock and curious mix she felt when she saw the other humanoid thing, or maybe it was just the attraction to other metallic beings. She didn't care what the reasoning was; she was going to help this little guy.

As the metal hand finally went to a slow stop, the static sounds growing more gentle and less audible Cyborg slipped on the leather gloves; beginning to shove the glass shards aside. She knew that robots didn't bleed, but she didn't want to go to Murdoc for a fixing as minimal of cutting her hand on glass. She first started near where the hand was located, swishing away stray pieces of glass that were hiding in the sand; then she began to haul and toss the garbage from the pile to the sand behind her. It was nothing but a mountain of green, sharp shards. So when she noticed something grey and metallic, she was mildly surprised.

She reached over, picking it up to examine the piece. It was about the size of a large football, curving outwards and making a curved semi-circle throughout the entire object. At the corners of the scrap metal were small screws, rust dotting and curling around where the screws and the metal connected. The bottom of the object was flat, though there was a small dent near the curve of the piece. On the 'inside' of the object was small yellowed pieces of spiked plastic, all rowed together near the tips of the metal. Cyborg turned the object over, turning the screws until one popped off. Oops. She set the metal aside for safe keeping, and continued to throw the pieces of glass behind her.

By the time the glass shards were completely gone from the hand's owner Cyborg smelled strongly of alcohol and just the general garbagy scent of Plastic Beach. Some shards had gotten lodged in her knees, but she would take care of that later. But she could finally see what was under the pile. And, well, it certainly made her brows raise and her eyes widen, her arm lifting up to wipe away the hair from her face that usually covered her pupils from the world.

The thing looked humanoid, with the usual things like a torso and limbs. But the skin that was left of them was stretched, brittle and fragile and it peeled away from the 'human'. Some of the skin on the thing that was still on there normally was in spots; bloated with alcohol and wetness in general and orange tinted with some mold growing in spots. One arm was completely metal, broken and bent with glass shards lodged painfully in the limb. The neck of the humanoid piece of metal was nothing but a rusted piece of trash, forcing the head to stay in the same position permanently for who knows how long. It wore a small shirt, moldy and damp with stains deep in the old fabric. Extremely long legs were on it, one foot twisted completely backwards and the other foot nothing but a stump with wires sticking from the stump itself. Where the crotch region was there was nothing but a smooth surface of metal, showing that the thing didn't have any genitalia. And finally it's head, face-first in the sand, was nothing but a metal skull from behind. Small strands and tufts of azure hair were stuck crudely on the skull, most of the blue hair fallen out from the head and had been lost in the sand. Cyborg could not see the exact face just yet, though the first thing the female did was bend down, brushing a stray strand of blue hair aside as she said "All the garbage is gone. Why are you not moving away? I will let you go." She waited for a response, but none came.

Sighing lightly, she said "Do you need me to move you? To get your face out from the sand?" A moment of silence, until the thing shifted it's head on its own and twitched it's completely metal arm. "I'm taking that as a yes." Cyborg reached downward, grabbing the thing's head by the sides and lifting it's head upwards. exposing it's face.

The right side of it's face was torn completely of the skin, leaving a rusted and moldy metal skull. Because the right side had no skin, the eye was a bulging black socket, a red light glowing dimly in the void of black. The other side of the face had spotty and orange skin, clearly rotting. The left eye was shit tightly, thick brow furrowed. The head had no bottom jaw, just a row of top teeth that were a dark yellow. Some wires jutted from the top of the mouth, occasionally sparking. A small jutting piece of sharp and rusted metal stuck from between the eyes, showing that it was what the nose was supposed to be. Cyborg furrowed her brows. Where was the thing's bottom jaw? "Open your eyes." The thing shuddered slightly, before it slowly opened it's left eye. Another pool of black, but the red light in the middle was brighter and more lively than the other.

Moving the thing's head, Cyborg showed it the thing she found in the pile earlier. "Is that yours?" She asked, pointing at it. The creature blinked it's eye a few times, before it let out a distorted _"Y-Y-Y-Yeeeessssyseyes."_ between crackles and static. Cyborg put the thing's head on the ground, and grabbed the metal piece before putting it towards the other's hand.

It's rusty fingers slipped over the metal, getting a grip on it before it lifted it slowly upwards; loud creaking emitting from the movement of the arm. It then stuck the metal where it's bottom jaw should be, clumsily trying to attach it to it's face. It must of been it's bottom jaw. Cyborg quickly reached down to retrieve the broken off screw, saying "It wont come on. The screw fell off. See? It is right here with me." The thing paused, red light trembling as it focused it's gaze on Cyborg. "I can fix you. If you want. I just need somewhere to put you."

A hesitant look, a tremble of his metal arm before he finally responded with a tiny and creaking nod as well as a small noise of white static. This Cyborg let them out, so they would help them, right? The thing hoped so.

"Then I need to get you somewhere. Any ideas?"

The thing paused, thinking, before it moved it's arm to point at a small opening. The opening that Cyborg had noticed earlier that night. It was pitch black on the inside, with small puddles forming at the entrance to the maw of wherever it led to. Cyborg raised a brow as she looked at it, and turned her head to give a slightly curious look at the new person she just met. The thing let out a burst of static to confirm that they were in fact serious about this. "Well, okay then."


	3. Stairway Into Hell

By this time the moon had arisen into the sky completely, not exactly midnight but very close to it according to the moon's place in the sky. Cyborg looked upwards to get a quick check on what the time was roughly, before she used her hands to roll the person over on they're back and lift them into a sitting position. The thing itself creaked when it was lifted upwards, arms slumping and growing limp. It's head was kept completely upwards by it's neck, the sound of sand falling echoing from deep in it's head. Cyborg reached down to the hem of the moldy shirt, saying "I am taking this off you now." before she lifted it upwards. She maneuvered the other's arms, and eventually pulled the t-shirt from his body and tossed it aside. What was left of it's torso was sagging, moldy skin and large holes in it's metal frame, and Cyborg could clearly see corpses of rats and birds, strangled by the thing's wiring. She let out a sharp breath, her thumb brushing away a stay flap of skin on it's back to get a better look in one of the holes. Some wires were bent and twisted, some covered in dried blood and even some feces... Ugh, gross.

But she took it upon herself to at least clean this guy out. Yet again, she had no reason to, she just felt the urge to help this robot. Maybe it was mutual friendship. She could imagine her being friends with this thing, if she thought long and hard about it. She looked upwards, looking at the slumped figure of the other. It's tufts and strands of blue hair hanging and slightly swaying in the breeze. She could also see it ball it's metallic hands into gentle fists, picking up some sand and watching it slip through it's fingers. The robot looked... Depressed. To say the least. At least with the way it slumped and how slow it was now. Cyborg never experienced depression before, but her new companion looked awfully similar to someone she met when they were first thrown on the beach, depressed and confused.

"You look like someone I know." The robot stopped picking up the sand, head turning very slightly as if to ask _'who?'_ She could feel it straighten under her touch on it's back, and Cyborg paused before continuing. "Do you remember the name 2D?"

This time the thing stopped completely, frozen in time until it twitched once. A few blue sparks flew from the bottomless jaw and it let out a plethora of static and broken radio sounds before it said _"Ta'rad't.",_ more sparks and static erupting from it's rusted mouth. Cyborg was certainly confused, brows raised and hands cautiously hovering over his back now that she had pulled them away when it began to twitch. "Pardon?"

 _"Ccczzzzzzzzzrrrit! Ta'rad't. Mam Ta'rad't. N-N-Not Mmmnnnaatter. Crrrrackt!"_

Cyborg scooted backwards a little bit, boots digging into the sand as she rose to her feet. "I don't understand your speech." She said, voice slightly on edge as the other attempted to talk. The other just sat there, twitching as it tried to attempt at talking. There was something clearly wrong with it's voice box, maybe a animal was lodged in it or some wires were loose. Cyborg couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the rotting robot, and she let out a soft huff before she reached her hand down to shake it's shoulder. "Come on. We need to get you in that room." The robot paused, before leaning back to tell that it gave it's permission to Cyborg to move the other.

The robot reached downward, wrapping her arms under the other's arms and heaving him upwards. Of course for being so tall it's feet were still in the sand - or, what was left of his feet that was - And Cyborg could hear it's legs bump against trash and plastic as she dragged him over to the gaping hole and down into wherever the other was pointing to.

The very second Cyborg stepped into the hole she was greeted with a eerie, quietly echoing sound that was her boot as it hit the first stair. She could quickly identify it being a staircase, and she could also easily note that it was extremely old; the step creaked under her own weight along with the other robot's weight combined. Lifting a hand, the android flicked on a flashlight that was installed into her palm, letting a bright light illuminate the staircase downward. The staircase seemed to be going down forever, as the flashlight didn't even make it so she could see the end. Above on the low-lying ceiling were a series of lightbulbs, clearly dead from the way they seemed to be glowing but not at the same time. A few bats were curled up on the ceiling as well, and she ignored them as she began her journey down the staircase to who knows where.

The loud banging of the other's feet clanging against the stairs barely phased her, as she continued downward. She could tell that it was slightly spiraling as she went further down into the darkness, and as she went downward the stairs and lightbulbs were becoming more and more rotted and decrepit. Despite her usual lack of emotion, she couldn't help but be in slight awe of the place. Had Murdoc been down here before? How did this robot know this place? Had it been down here before? She had a creeping suspicion that this would lead somewhere near 2D's cage of a room, that she would bust down his wall dragging a robot with her arm. That would most likely make 2D shit his pants. Something that kinda amused her. She let out a breath in amusement, thinking of the action of scaring 2D so much that he shits bricks.

After what felt like forever Cy was greeted with the end of the staircase and a large door. It wasn't really a door, so be frank, it was more like a latch. Of course she presumed that the other would want to go into the door, and she dropped the other on the ground, a sharp series of static and radio noises erupting from it. She ignored the other's most likely complaints, and she reached her arms outwards, small and smooth hands gently grazing over the surface of the metal door before she gripped the handles and turned the latch on the door. A loud creaking sound of twisting locks and breaking rust met her ears, and after some effort she managed to finally open the door fully.

Picking up the other robot once more, she slugged it over her shoulder and ventured off into the new area she had never been to.


End file.
